New Life and New Family
by slytherinstranger
Summary: Paul and Denise are at the hospital having twins. One boy and One girl. The boy is Shane Adam Gray. The girl, Emily Kathryn, died. Now 16 years later, why does this waitress/singer look exactly like Shane? Sequel Coming Soon!
1. Prologue

August 15, 1989

Denise and Paul Gray have been in the hospital for the last three days and still haven't heard anything of their daughter. A few days ago, Denise had given birth to twins. A boy and a girl. The boy, they soon named Shane Adam Gray, and the little girl, they were waiting to see her to name.

After the birth, Shane was immediately given to his mother, but his sister was rushed into another room. Paul had been fighting with the doctors ever since to find out what was wrong with his daughter.

The only response he got was that she was very sick and having problems.

(In the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit-NICU)

Two little girls are currently being looked over by the specialists in the NICU. One of them was born over a month early, and has a 20% chance of survival. The other was a twin who was having a lot of problems breathing and had been given CPR for the last ten minutes.

The doctor put them both on ECMO, which is a machine that takes over the functions of a child's heart and/or lung until they can breathe on their own. Now it was time to tell the parents what was happening to their children.

He was just to head out the door, when a flat line began to fill the whole NICU. The little girl on the right was dying. A team of doctors and nurses quickly rushed in to save the little girl, but to no avail. Her heart gave out.

"Time of death: 1:52pm. I'll go tell the Johnsons."

"No Dr. Weaver," a young nurse said as she took her mask off. "I'll do it. I was the one watching her heart monitor."

"Okay Jessie. Just take it easy on them. It was their first child."

Jessie nodded her head and began cleaning up the area around the NICU bed that was now empty. She felt terrible about having to deliver this kind of news to the Johnsons. As she left she looked at the chart of the other baby in the room, and a small smile creeped up her face.

"_Why should one family be left childless?"_

She made her way out of the NICU and up two floors to room 223.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray, I have some news for you."


	2. Chapter 1

_16 years later_

Shane Gray was walking into a local restaurant in Wyckoff, New Jersey. Him and his brothers were scheduled to start a summer tour next week and then move to LA right before September so the youngest, Frankie, could start in a new school.

"Why can't we just get pizza?" Frankie asked as his dad carried him into the restaurant. For a six year old, he was pretty jumpy so he kept jumping up and down in his father's arms. "Because it's Nate's turn to pick dinner and he said '_Bella's.'_ Now calm down Frankie, they might have pizza. I've never been here before."

"Hi! Welcome to _Bella's._ How many?" the hostess asked. "Six," Paul replied. The hostess quickly picked up six menus and brought them into the front of the restaurant by the stage. "Here's your table," she said, motioning to a big round table with six chairs. "And your waitress should be out in a few minutes." Paul nodded his head in thanks to her and let Frankie down to go claim his seat.

_In the kitchen_

A young girl about sixteen was sitting in the back of the kitchen eating the cheeseburger she got for her break, pissed off. It was just one week ago that her parents were killed in a car accident, and now she was on her own. She was living with her uncle right now so she wouldn't have to go to foster care, but she was living a Cinderella life.

Her name was Emma Johnson. She had jet black hair with one stripe of light blue under her left ear to remember her parents by. She usually didn't dye her hair, but her mother always died hers. It was a way of staying closer to her mother. She twisted the blue hair around her finger as she thought of what she was going to do after work. Her uncle expected her to clean the whole first floor before tomorrow since he had a business meeting at nine am. She didn't get home until eleven. '_Great. Another night of no sleep.'_

"Emma?"

She turned around and saw her friend, Marissa poking her head in through the door. "Right here," she called out. "You've got customers on table 4."

Emma rolled her eyes and through her half eaten cheeseburger in the trash. Her break was over almost ten minutes ago, so she thought she best get to work. She grabbed her pad and pen off the counter and headed out the door.

When she arrived at table 4, she let out a sigh at who was at it. The Gray family was the talk of the town since the three oldest boys got an offer from Hollywood Records a year ago. They were put at her table because it was the one closest to the stage and pretty much in the shadows so people wouldn't be able to see them. They were also given to her because she doesn't care who she's serving, they'll get her honesty and not her fangirl side.

"Hi! My name is Emma, and I'll be your server this evening," she said, introducing herself. She was standing right in front of Denise and Paul, and in between Joe and Frankie. Denise looked up at Emma and her jaw just dropped.

The girl standing next to her son looked exactly like him. Same hair, though she left hers naturally curly pulled back in a ponytail while her son straightened his. They had the exact same eyes. Dark brown and twinkling. If she didn't know any better, this was the daughter she lost.

"Can I get you guys some drinks to start?" Emma asked, taking the pad out of her pocket and the pen out of her hair. Paul lowered his own menu to answer Emma, but just ended up staring at her like his wife was.

"I'll have chocolate milk please!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I'll have a diet coke." Nate.

"Regular coke." Jason.

"Same." Shane.

Silence.

"Mom? Dad?" Shane asked, waving his hand in front of their faces. "You guys want anything?" Denise and Paul still stared at Emma to Shane and back again. This went on for like another two minutes before Jason just ordered for his parents himself.

"They'll just have two waters for now," he said to Emma, giving his parents a weird look. She wrote it down on her pad and returned the pen to her hair. "Be back in a few," she said turning around.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on? You two look like you've just seen a ghost," Shane commented when his parents finally jumped out of their trance.

Paul and Denise looked at each other, knowing the other was thinking the exact same thing. There was no possible way though.

"Paul…" Denise started with a shaky voice. "She said she was dead."

Her four sons were confused out of their minds. Frankie really paid attention for about 30 seconds and then went back to coloring on the kids menu. Jason was scanning his menu and keeping an eye on his parents. Shane was looking for food and Nate was checking his blood sugar before he ordered.

Paul shook his head with his mouth still agape. "Denise we can't think about this. She's gone. We just need to get over that."

"Get over what dad?" Jason asked once he picked what he wanted. All eyes were now on their father, and this wasn't exactly the place to discuss this. "We'll tell you all when we get home guys," he said. Denise looked at him like he was out of his mind. "We have to tell them sooner or later," he told her. "Especially Shane."

Before the boys could comment, Emma came back with their drinks. "You guys ready to order?" Shane, Nate and Jason looked at each other and shook their heads. "Give us a few more minutes please," Jason asked her. She nodded her head and smiled. "No prob. Uh, I have to go onstage in five minutes so you mind if I come back after I perform?" Jason shook his head signaling that would be fine and Emma left the table.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Shane asked. Denise looked across the table at her son and shook her head. "We'll tell you when we get home."

"Attention!"

Jessica, the hostess, was standing on the stage with a microphone. "I am pleased to introduce your first entertainment for the night… Emma Johnson!"


	3. Chapter 2

Emma stepped up onstage in a white tank top with red edging and rhinestones. Her black workpants didn't exactly complete the outfit, but who was she to care? She took her hair down from her ponytail and had her headset microphone wrapped around her right ear. When the music started playing, she jumped out onstage, and sang her song, like it could just melt away all of the troubles in her life at this moment.

Hey yeah ohhh yeah ohh yeah eah yeah

I thought that I was too old to believe in fairy tales  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail

I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me

Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss, I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe

It started out like just another ordinary day  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way

The sun is brighter and the happiness is here to stay  
It's like I'm dreaming

Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall

You got me glowing

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall

It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss  
I'm positive the slipper fits it's not just make believe

Whenever wherever forever I'll be with you

We have it it's magic ohhhh

Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all

It's coming clearer

I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe

It's really happening, I feel so good I gotta sing  
It's not just make believe

I'm Ariel above the sea, I'm Beauty dancin' with the Beast

It's not just make believe

Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe  
Ohhh yeah

It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe)  
Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah

It's not just make believe

When she finally finished, her hair was all over her head, some getting caught in her mouth, and she was panting from jumping around so much. Yes, this was her escape from reality. No one in her family could sing. They always sounded like they were trying to talk and belch at the same time. Not a pretty sound.

She took her final bow when the audience began applauding and ran backstage to get back in her uniform and take the Gray's order. Just because she was their best singer, her supervisor made it a point to tell her she cannot spend forever onstage singing because she does have customers.

On her way back to the kitchen, she saw Jason and Shane's sodas were finished and Frankie was playing with the bubbles in the bottom of his cup. '_Might as well get refills.'_

_With the Gray's_

Jason was staring at Emma the whole time she was onstage, and then back at his parents. The way the girl danced around the stage and the sound of her voice seemed almost like a female version of Shane. Then it started to click. The girl looked pretty much exactly like Shane. The hair, the eyes, the smile, and even the way she carried herself while she performed.

They were hiding something.

"Dad?" he said, getting his father's attention. Paul turned to Jason and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked pointing towards the hallway towards the bathrooms. Paul took a deep sigh and nodded to his older son, and got up.

When they made it to the deserted hallway, Jason turned towards his father and looked behind him to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear, he faced his father and gave him a look that made him look a lot more mature than he really was.

"Dad, what are you hiding?" he asked, being blunt. His father's eyes widened at his bluntness, but sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm not really hiding anything Jase." Jason copied his father's stance.

"Then answer one question."

"What?"

"Why does Emma look so much like Shane?"

His eyes widened. "You noticed?"

"It was pretty obvious when she was dancing dad."

Sigh. "I know she looks like him. I don't know why though."

"But you have a hunch though, right?"

Another long sigh. Jason was a lot more mature than eighteen that was for sure. Paul was about to tell him the truth, but thought better of it. Shane should know first or at least at the same time.

"I can't tell you now. I will tell you later with your brothers though. I promise."

Jason didn't seem too happy about it, but he agreed and headed back to the table with his father. When they got there, Emma was just coming out with refills. She set them in front of the respected Gray's and asked if they were ready to order.

About ten minutes later, Emma came back with everyone's order balancing on a tray on her right arm. While she was passing out the food, Paul decided to open a conversation to get some information out of her.

"Emma, can I ask you a personal question?" Paul asked.

"Sure."

"You don't look old enough to be working."

"I'm not sixteen yet, but my parents died a week ago in a car accident so the owner gave me the benefit of the doubt."

"I'm really sorry. That's got to be tough. When do you turn sixteen?"

"Next Friday."

_August 15__th_

"Really? Me too," Shane said, involving himself in the conversation.

"Yeah, what hospital? You guys might have been nursery buddies," Nate commented laughing.

"Uh, Newark Beth Israel Medical Center."

Paul and Denise looked at each other. That was the hospital Shane was born at.

"Sorry about your parents," Jason said. "Who are you staying with?"

"EMMA!"

Everyone at the table turned toward the yelling man at the door and Emma let out a deep sigh. Her uncle was here to pick her up and he didn't look happy. Emma turned back to the Gray's apologetically.

"Sorry guys. That's my ride. It was great meeting you though."

With that, Emma ran in the back to sign out and grab her bag. She came back through the restaurant and gave one last wave to the Gray's thinking it would be the last time she saw them.

Boy was she wrong.


	4. Chapter 3

The car ride back to Emma's house was kind of one sided. It was common knowledge that her uncle never wanted to take her in. The only reason she moved in with him was because he was named her guardian in her parents will. She had to earn her keep in his house, and at this point she did something wrong before she went to work this morning.

"I told you I needed the living room clean before three tonight. I was having clients over," her uncle rambled as he pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. "I come home to the underwear of my niece and wife folded all over the couch. What the hell is that all about?"

Emma got out of the car and tried to stay as calm as possible. "I got called in to come to work early. It was just a couple of clothes; I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" he shouted. He turned to face her and got so close to her face she could smell the tobacco on his breath. "You completely embarrassed me in front of my boss! And you weren't even there! God, why did I have to get stuck with a brat like you?"

With that he back handed her in the face, sending her sprawling across the driveway. Emma didn't give it a second thought when she stood up from the driveway and ran as fast as she could down the street, never looking back.

She had been wandering around the city for almost an hour. The sun was slowly setting and her work shirt and dress slacks weren't exactly the warmest thing for the summer breeze. The weather was dropping rapidly as the sun set, signaling that a storm was coming.

The rain started falling and continued to come down harder and harder. Emma's t shirt was now soaked so it tightly clung to her chest. She felt really stupid about leaving her sweatshirt in her locker at work. She finally sat on the curb of some street and stared blankly into space, letting the rain mix in with her tears.

_With the Gray's_

About an hour after Emma brought them their food and a new waitress named Debbie brought their dessert, the Gray's piled into their car and drove home. Once everyone was in the car, the rain started.

"Perfect timing," commented Jason.

Paul smiled at his oldest son and let the car become quiet. Unfortunately it wasn't a comfortable silence. There was about three minutes before Shane broke the silence.

"Mom, Dad, why did that waitress look exactly like me?"

Paul and Denise both took an audible breath in and looked at each other. Denise's eyes were watered and pleading with her husband to explain it to them. Paul nodded his head at his wife, and looked at the boys in the backseat through the rearview mirror.

"I don't know the exact reason Shane, but I do have a hunch."

"Care to explain it?" Nate asked.

He sighed again. "Well, I'd have to explain it sooner or later." He looked in the rearview mirror again and looked at Shane. "Shane, when you were born… you were a twin."

Silence filled the backseat. The only noise that could be heard was the rain on the roof and the sound of Frankie's game boy because he wasn't really paying attention.

"A, a twin?" Shane stuttered.

Denise wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned around in her seat to face her sons. "Yes Shane. You had a twin sister."

"Had?" replied Jason.

Paul kept his eyes on the road, but his voice was harsh. "We were told she died when she was two days old. Your mother went into early labor and she was taken away from us because she couldn't breathe. The nurse said she didn't make it."

Jason, Shane and Nate were all shocked quiet. They sat there with their mouths open for a good thirty seconds just staring at their mother. "Why didn't you tell us?" Shane asked.

"We tried to move on," their father replied. "We thought god just wanted her back in heaven and he did it for a reason. But now…"

Paul truly believed that was his daughter. There seemed to be no doubt in his mind. She looked like a carbon copy of his son. She had a smile that lit up a room. She sang with her heart just like he had taught his sons to do. Call it father's intuition, but he swore it was her.

No one said anything for a little while. Nate was shocked to say the least, Shane was in his own little world, Frankie was once again on the game boy, and Jason was staring out the window. Another ten minutes of silence occurred until Jason saw something, on the side of the road.

"Dad, look."

Jason pointed to a girl sitting on the curb in the pouring rain looking straight ahead as if in shock. Paul looked at where Jason was pointing and pulled over. When the headlights shined over the girl's face, she didn't move or blink. It was Emma.

Paul and Jason jumped out of the car, after Paul instructed the rest of them to stay in the car. He leaned down next to Emma, calling her name. She didn't move. Jason put his hand on her shoulder and shook her to get her attention. "Emma can you hear me?" The only response he got was Emma shaking from the cold water soaking her clothes.

"Let's get her in the car," Paul said as he picked her up in his arms and headed back for the car. Jason got in the back seat and held his arms out so his father could place Emma in his arms. Once she was in the car, Paul shut the back door carefully and got back in the driver's seat. The house was about three minutes away, so he sped the rest of the way down the street.

"Emma?" Shane whispered, running his hand down her face. She still hadn't moved, but when she heard Shane's voice, something inside her snapped and she returned to reality. She looked up into Shane's eyes and then looked at everyone in the car. A million questions ran through her head, causing her head to begin to spin as she passed out on Jason's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4

The first thing Emma realized when she woke up was she was warm. Warm and comfortable. There was about three blankets on top of her, and she definitely wasn't on her couch bed at her uncle's house.

There was a piece of hair currently poking her in her eye. She twitched her eye hoping the hair would move on its own because she was just too tired to move. Before she could move her hand, a small hand moved it away for her. She blinked repeatedly and saw little Frankie standing over her.

"Frankie?" Her voice was scratchy and quiet.

"Hold on a minute, I'll go get mom."

Once Emma nodded at him, Frankie jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Running through the living room and into the kitchen, he met up with Jason. "Jason, where's mom?"

Jason was stirring some tomato soup on the stove to go with the grilled cheese he made for him and his brothers. "Mom's at the store with dad. Shane eats like a pig," he said laughing. "Why what's up Tank?"

"Is that tomato soup?" Frankie asked, looking at what Jason was stirring. He jumped into his big brothers arms and peered down at the soup. Jason nodded at his brother and ruffled his hair. "Why are you looking for mom?" he asked as he sat the six year old on the counter so he could take the soup off the burner before it burned.

"Oh yeah! Emma's awake!"

Jason was out of the kitchen and running up the stairs quicker than Shane at dinnertime. He slowed down at the door to Shane's room, and walked in quietly. Emma was lying on Shane's bed covered with three blankets, but still slightly shaking. When Jason was at the door, she looked up and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he whispered, coming over to the bed and sat on the edge. Emma had the blankets wrapped around her up to her chin, and she was trying to keep her eyes open. "How you feeling?" he asked as he wiped some sweaty hair off of her forehead. He laid his hand on her forehead and realized she had a fever.

"Fine," she whispered in the same scratchy voice she had while she was talking to Frankie. She slowly sat up on her arms to prove she was, but her arms started shaking violently from holding up her weight. Jason slowly pushed her back down on the bed and covered her back up.

"Fine as in 'I'm gonna tell you I'm fine so I can get up' right?" Jason asked in his big brother voice he always used on Shane and Nate. Emma looked at him strangely. She had never had a brother or sister before, and usually when she was sick, her parents would tell her to suck it up unless she was throwing up.

_Thinking of throwing up…_

BLAH!

Jason moved out of the way as Emma emptied her stomach on the floor and rubbed her back soothingly like his mom usually did for him, and pulled her hair away from her face. Once she was done, she rolled on her back and started to cry from the acid burning her throat.

"Shane! Nate!"

Not thirty seconds later did Shane and Nate run into the room, and then run back out. Jason picked Emma up in his arms and placed her in his lap, letting her cry into his shoulder. She buried her head into his neck and started apologizing for getting sick on him.

"Em, you have no reason to be sorry, it was an accident."

Nate came back with a bucket and a mop and Shane came back with a glass of water. Shane sat on Jason's bed as Jason handed Emma over to her twin. He cradled her in his arms and helped her sip the water. The cold water stopped the burning in her throat, so she started drinking it like it was gonna disappear.

"Emma, slow down or you're gonna get sick again," Shane whispered as he pulled the cup away from her mouth. She whined softly when she reached for it and he wouldn't give it back. When he held it further out of reach, she laid her head on his shoulder and gave him the puppy eyes.

Shane started laughing at the face Emma was giving him, causing Nate and Jason to look up at him and Emma. Both of them smiled at the sight in front of them. There was no denying the two of them were brother and sister, least of all twins. The sight of her head on his shoulder would usually seem like something between a boyfriend and a girlfriend, but just looking at the two of them, made it seem… like family love.

"Please?" Emma asked quietly as she stuck out her lip, pouting at him. All three of the boys laughed at that as Jason brought the bucket and mop out of the room. "Well, you've been asleep for three days, so why don't we get you something to eat first?" asked Nate as he sat on the bed.

Emma's stomach did not agree with that at all. She grimaced at Nate and shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Shane and Nate looked at each other with worried expressions. She had been asleep for three days and they figured she hadn't eaten much when they picked her up that night.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!"

Jason's voice made Shane and Nate turn to Emma to see if she was going to go with them. Once again, she tried using the puppy eyes, but it didn't seem to be working on them this time. Shane picked her up in his arms and carried her out of his room with Nate close behind him.

"Shane, I can walk you know," she said as they started going down the stairs. "And give you a chance to bolt and lock yourself in the bathroom? No way." It freaked her out a little that he knew what she was thinking, but figured he was just smarter than he looked.

They arrived in the living room and Shane, Nate and Emma sat down on the couch. Shane grabbed the remote and turned on Spongebob Squarepants. Frankie soon joined them and claimed the loveseat as his own, laying across it so Jason couldn't sit down.

"No way, Tank. At least take your shoes off or mom and dad will kill you," Jason said as he walked into the room with a tray filled with grilled cheese and five bowls of tomato soup. The boys all grabbed a bowl and started dunking the grilled cheese squares in. Emma just leaned back on the couch and tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep.

"Jase, maybe we should've left her upstairs," Shane said when he felt Emma slide between the gap between the couch and his back since he was leaning forward to eat. Jason looked over at Shane and Emma and put his soup down. "No, dad will be home any minute and he told me that if she wakes up don't let her fall back asleep."

He got up from his seat and picked his sister up in his arms. Her head rolled onto his shoulder and he could feel the heat radiating off her. "Shane can you go get me the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet?" Shane looked up at his brothers' worried expression and ran out of the room. Jason took Shane's seat on the couch and tried to wake Emma up.

"Em, wake up," Jason called as he tapped her on her cheek. She woke up reluctantly and looked up at him. "Don't go to sleep yet okay? I wanna check your temp." She nodded her head slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep," he said laughing, and tried to push her head back up. "I'm not asleep!" she tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. "My head hurts."

"Yeah Jase, lighten up," Nate said as he dipped another piece of grilled cheese in his tomato soup. Jason gave him a look that told him to stay out of it cause he was in big brother mode as Shane came back with the thermometer.

Shane put the thermometer in Emma's mouth and sat on the couch. A few seconds later, Denise and Paul walked into the room to see all four… well five of their children in the living room. Frankie was watching Spongebob, Nate was eating his lunch, and Jason and Shane were on either side of Emma.

"So what's the verdict?" Paul asked, taking the thermometer out of Emma's mouth. When he saw what it read, he sighed deeply and showed the thermometer to his wife.

"What's it say dad?" Shane asked.

"Shane can you bring Emi-I mean Emma upstairs please? I don't want Frankie or Nate to get sick." Shane nodded and picked Emma up, and carried her back to his room.

"What's it say dad?" Jason asked, getting a little nervous. Paul put his arm around his wife and looked at his oldest son.

"101.8. If it gets any higher, I'm taking her to the hospital. She might have pneumonia."


	6. Chapter 5

About three days later, the Gray' had a relief that Emma did not have pneumonia. She thankfully just had a bad case of the flu.

Now that she was completely back to health, Paul and Denise thought it was time to tell her that they believed she was their daughter before she hated them for not telling her sooner.

"When do you think we should tell her?" Denise whispered to her husband. The two of them were in the kitchen cooking dinner and watching Emma, Jason and Shane play Disney Scene it. Nate was outside in the pool with Frankie.

"We could probably do it now when the younger two aren't in the room," Paul suggested as he turned down the heat on the stove so the spaghetti wouldn't burn. He took his wife by the hand and led her into the living room to their oldest children.

"LADY AND THE TRAMP!" Shane and Emma shouted at the same time.

"I said it first!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"GUYS!" Jason shouted. "It's called a tie breaker!"

Jason took a hold of the remote and scrolled down to the tie breaker button on the menu. Tinker Bell flew across the screen and sprinkled pixie dust to display their task for the tiebreaker.

"_Age before beauty! The oldest player wins this one!"_

Paul and Denise kind of looked at each other, thinking this was the perfect moment to tell them. They both knew they were born on the same day, but didn't know who was older.

"Alright Shane, you win."

The four of them looked at her confused as she began guzzling down water from her fourth water bottle. "How do you know I'm older?"

"Cause my parents never talked to me about it." She got quiet for a minute, then whispered "they never wanted me in the first place."

Paul, Denise, Jason and Shane looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean they never wanted you?" Paul asked, getting upset. "Did they tell you that?"

Emma was silent for a minute until she answered. "Yeah, they told me when I was 12. Apparently, my mom was raped when she got pregnant and didn't believe in abortion. On more than one occasion, they would make sure I knew I wasn't planned."

Denise had tears creeping in the corner of her eyes. Paul, Jason and Shane had their mouths hanging open. Emma took another swig of her water bottle, and looked at them. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Paul took a deep breath and spoke first. "Emma, there's no reason you should've ever gone through that." She looked at him confused out of her mind. After a minute of silence, Denise took over.

"You see Emma, when Shane was born, I wasn't pregnant with just him," she explained slowly. "I was pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl."

Things were slowly starting to click in Emma's mind, but she didn't know what it was yet. Everything in her head was a jumbled mess. "But you don't have a daughter." She looked around expecting someone to jump out from behind the couch. "At least, not one I've seen."

Denise and Paul looked at each other before Paul left his wife's side and sat in between Kevin and Emma. He put his arm around her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"We were told she was dead sweetie. The nurse said her heart gave out, but we always had this feeling that it wasn't true."

That look when you're in the middle of confusion and suspicion crossed her face. "What are you saying?"

"We need to take a test first Emma, but we believe you may be our daughter."


	7. Chapter 6

Jason, Shane, Nate and Frankie sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for their parents and Emma to come out of the testing center. Emma and their parents had taken a paternity test over 2 weeks ago, and they were finally going to find out if she really was their sister.

"Why does she have to take a test to be our sister?" Frankie asked when his DS batteries died.

Shane looked at him and smiled at his innocence. "It's for some legal stuff Frankie," he explained. "If we can prove she's our sister, than no one can ever take her away from us."

Frankie nodded and leaned on Shane's arm, using it as a pillow. They had been there for two hours, and their parents still hadn't come out. Jason was starting to get restless.

Ten minutes later, Paul came through a set of double doors and looked at his sons. They were all huddled in the corner, whispering quietly to each other until Jason saw his father. "Oh no," Jason said, causing his brothers to look up at their father and see the tears in his eyes.

All four of them ran to their father with Frankie in Jason's arms. "Dad," Shane asked when he stood in front of them. Thinking it was bad news, the older three could feel the tears beginning to prick their eyes. Then, a huge smile engulfed their father's face.

"You guys want to see your sister?"

Cheers of joy erupted the waiting room as all the Jonas guys hugged each other and began jumping up and down. Paul laughed at his sons and tried to get them to call down. "Alright guys! Calm down and compose yourselves. The doctor wants to talk to the whole family."

They all went down the hallway and into Exam Room 4. Denise and Emma were sitting on the bed holding each other like mother and daughter, smiling. They looked up when the door opened and saw the rest of their family come in.

Shane was the first one through the door, so he ran over to the bed and lifted his sister into his arms. He spun around laughing with Emma in his arms and finally put her down after a minute so Jason and Nate could have their turn. Let's just say Emma was very dizzy.

The doctor came in a few minutes later with a chart in his hand and a smile on his face. "I guess the whole family's here huh?" he asked chuckling.

All seven Grey's nodded and smiled at each other. Shane and Jason sat on the bed with Emma sandwiched in between them while Paul and Denise stood next to them and Nick and Frankie sat in the extra chair.

"Good, cause I need to talk to you guys," he said, his face suddenly becoming serious. He sat on the stool the doctor usually sits on and looked down at his clipboard. As if knowing what he wanted to talk about, Emma looked down and let out a deep sigh.

"We all know that Shane and Emma were born premature, but what you had missed out on was the problems Emma was having."

All the Grey's took in a deep breath. Paul and Denise grabbed each other's hands in anticipation. They were finally going to find out the truth about what happened that day.

"I called the hospital that Emma and Shane were born at and got a description about what happened from their records." He opened a second folder he had behind Emma's test results and peered down at the paper.

"Okay, from what I can say, seen as I wasn't there; this report says that Emma was born without an open airway, meaning she wasn't breathing. Since the doctors couldn't get her to breathe on her own, she ended up suffocating herself and her lungs popped."

Denise had tears running down her cheeks, upset with herself for making her child go through that. She understood that it really wasn't her fault, but calls it a mother's heart. Paul had one arm around his wife and his other hand gripping his daughter's hand. Shane and Jason were crowded around Emma who was still looking down. Nate was sitting in the chair in shock with Frankie looking confused in his lap.

"She was considered 99.9% dead at 2 am the next day," the doctor explained_**. (I know you're thinking I'm making this up, but I'm not. This is serious, it happened to me when I was born. For more info, type "ECMO" into google.) **_

"Oh my god," Denise whispered.

"Emma was put on a machine called ECMO, which stands for Extracorporeal Membrane Oxygenation machine. It pretty much is a heart/lung bypass machine for infants. According to this, she was on it for ten days."

The doctor paused for a moment to let the family sink it all in. He walked up to Emma and tilted her head up to look in her eyes. "Now for the part you've been avoiding," he said pointedly, causing her to lower her eyes again. He tilted her head up and moved her hair away from the right side of her neck.

"Since ECMO was still in the early testing stages when Emma was put on it, she has this scar on her neck," He explained. "It's an open ended scar which she is SUPPOSE TO BE CLEANING," he explained doing that eye thing when an adult is disappointed in you.

He proceeded to ask her parents to gather around and look at what he was doing. There were about 10 tiny holes in Emma's neck; none were any bigger than a needle head. The problem was some of them were red and puffy while others had black spots on them.

"This is exactly what you want to avoid," he explained. With that, he pinched one of the holes on Emma's neck between his thumb and his forefinger until a small back head popped out of the hole, followed by a line of puss. It was really disgusting, and you could tell by the look on Emma's face that it hurt like hell.

"You need to get all of this out of her neck otherwise it can get infected," he explained as he began to work on a new hole. Emma was squeezing her father's hand so tightly, he started to get worried.

"Should it be hurting her this much?"

"It wouldn't be if she kept it clean," the doctor explained. After cleaning out three of the holes, he looked at Mr. Grey and said "you're gonna need to know how to do this."

Paul nodded and stood up to come closer to his daughter. The doctor explained to him how to get the black heads out without pinching a nerve and he tried it. It killed him to hear the small whimper come out of his little girl's mouth, but he didn't really have a choice. After he got his first one done, he looked up to see tears in his daughter's eyes and his two sons comforting her as best as they could. Shane had an arm around her shoulders holding her still so it wouldn't hurt as much, and Jason was stroking her hair, whispering to her that it would be over soon.

He did it a few more times, letting the tears fall from his face before turning to his wife. She was tearing up, but she needed to know how to do it too. There were only two holes left, and they were just red. Denise took a deep breath and followed the doctors instructions slowly, afraid of causing her baby more pain. The first one went without a problem, the second one on the other hand ended up squeezing out a long string of puss and then started oozing a clear liquid.

"Oh my god! What did I do?" she shrieked.

Emma just reached up with the hand her father wasn't gripping and wiped the small amount of liquid off her neck with her thumb.

"You didn't do anything," the doctor explained as he handed Emma a tissue. "That is a good thing, it means there's nothing left to cause an infection."

Emma's neck and eyes were red and puffy as she looked at her parents with guilty eyes. She had lost a lot of friends over the years because of her scar she didn't want to end up losing her family too.

They stayed a few more minutes until the doctor came down to the last item on his agenda. "Now Emma, I have the paperwork to have your records and social security card changed to your new name. So, is Emma Rose Jonas okay with all of you?"

Emma thought about it for a minute and it just didn't sound right. She looked at Joe who smiled at her. The twin telepathy thing was working again because he knew exactly what she was thinking. He nodded his head and they both looked at their parents.

"Mom, Dad?"

The names seemed to flow so easily from Emma's mouth, she couldn't help but grin. Their parents broke into huge grins and nodded at their daughter.

"I want to have my real name."

A whole new set of tears started in Paul and Denise's expressions and they engulfed their daughter in a hug before turning to the doctor.

"Emily Kathryn Jonas."

About half an hour later, the seven Jonas' walked out of the hospital with happy expressions. They got into the car and headed home.

_Home._


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: From now on Emma will be referred to as her rightful name, Emily.

Shane's Point of View

Once we got home, Emily ran upstairs to her room and locked the door behind her. Mom and dad had gone up there about four times to try and get her to come out and talk to someone, but to no avail.

Jason, Nick and I are in the game room playing guitar hero while Frankie's on the floor playing with his webkinz. Currently, Jason is beating me by 2500 points and I just missed another note. Nate finally comes over and turns the TV off and looks pointedly at me.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, looking at both me and Jason. We both knew what he was talking about, but I didn't know if I could. Jason nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, steering me towards the couch.

"Hey Tank, you want to go upstairs and see if mom needs help with dinner?" Nate asked the youngest Jonas. Frankie nodded and happily ran upstairs to the kitchen.

"I just can't believe it," Jason finally said after an agonizing two minutes of silence. Nick nodded and looked at Kevin. "It was like a rewind of when we found out I had diabetes," he started. "I was hoping I would never have to see mom cry like that again."

I just didn't say anything. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I should go upstairs and check on Emily, but I really didn't know what I would say to her. She was obviously ashamed and embarrassed by what happened at the doctor's office.

"I'm worried about her," I admitted looking at my hands. "She was so happy when she found out we were really her family, and then it was like someone sucked it right out of her."

"Well, I don't know about you two," Jason started as he stood up. "But I'm going upstairs to talk to her." With that, he walked out of the game room and towards Emily's room with me and Nate close on his heels.

"Jason what are you planning on saying to her?" I asked timidly. He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face us. "I'm not planning on saying anything," he said simply. I looked at him confused. "I'm just gonna be her big brother."

With that, Jason turned back around and headed down the hallway towards Emily's room. He knocked twice and got no reply. "Emily you've got til the count of three, then I'm climbing through your window!"

I stared at Jason wide eyed for a minute and was about to ask him if he was insane. He wasn't exactly helping matters. Before a word got out of my mouth, the door unlocked and opened about an inch. Jason pushed the door open and we saw Emily laying face down in her pillow on the bed.

Jason, being the all caring one walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder. He softly shook her and tried to roll her over, but she just gripped the pillow harder. "Em, look at me," he whispered.

Even I don't understand it, but something about Jason just makes all us younger siblings follow whatever he says. She turned over slowly and looked up at Jason.

"What?"

"You want to talk about what happened at the hospital?" he said bluntly. I rolled my eyes. _'Show some compassion!'_ I thought to myself. She looked down at the floor and shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well," she said. "You guys aren't going to leave until I do are you?"

My eyes widened at that. _'That's it? If I knew she would crack like that I would've been up here two hours ago!"_

Jason sat on the bed with Emily and she sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. Nate sat on her other side and I grabbed the rolly chair that was in her room. She looked at me straight in the eye and looked at me blankly.

"Is anyone going to ask a question, or are you gonna stare at me all day?" she asked with blank eyes. I never knew someone could look so disconnected from the world, but I could see the nervousness and plea for comfort slowly creep into the corner of her eyes.

"Well, we know what happened when we were born," I started. "But what we don't know is why you're so distant right now. Did we do something?"

Her eyes widened. I knew I could get a rattle out of her. "Of course not! You guys have been the best brothers I could ever have!" That made All three of us smile, but Nate just had to ruin it.

"Then why are you up here hiding from everyone?" he asked. She looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm just used to hiding when my scars come up in conversation."

"Why?" he asked.

Emily took a deep breath and moved her hair away from her neck. This gave us a full view of her scar. "I'm ugly," she stated.

"Not true!" we boys all shouted at the same time. Emily jumped up about a foot off the bed from the surprise and looked at us. I saw the question in her eyes and took over.

"Are you talking about this little thing?" I asked moving her hair a little farther away and lightly touching her scar. She nodded her head and looked down. I was about to ask her why she thought it was such a big deal, when she answered it for me.

"When I was little, and even when I was in school before you guys took me in, people would make fun of me for it. They looked at me like I was some kind of disease. Called me 'the angel of death' or a vampire who came to sleepovers to suck their blood."

My mouth hung open. I couldn't believe people could be so juvenile. We were 15 for god sake! Wait a sec… there's the reason, we're 15.

"Well, you're not," Nate said wrapping an arm around her. "I thought no one was going to understand when I was diagnosed with diabetes. But, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Especially with these two knuckleheads standing up for me." With that he pushed Jason in the shoulder and kicked me in the shin.

"Hey! That hurt!"

All four of us laughed.

"Guys! It's time for dinner!"

We heard mom call us from the bottom of the stairs and surprisingly, Emily was the first one up. "Great! I'm starving!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. I tripped out of the chair, and I swear she was going to rip my arm out of its socket.

Jason and Nate were running behind us and we all froze when we reached the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" Emily and I asked at the same time. Okay this twin thing was getting annoying.

"Cheeseburgers and Mac and Cheese."

"Yes! My favorite!" We said.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Stop doing that! You guys are giving me a headache."


	9. Chapter 8

Emily woke up from the bus she was currently sleeping on going over a pothole on the highway. Today was the third day of her brother's tour and she was already getting sick of living on the bus. There was one bathroom for seven people, the boys always ate all the food, and to put it nicely, Shane snores… Loudly.

She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It was locked, so she looked at the bunks and figured it was Shane. "Shane come on your hair is fine!"

Her twin opened the door about a quarter of an inch and glared at her. No matter what anyone said, if Shane got up first, he got the bathroom for as long as he wanted. He stuck his tongue out at her and shut the door again, conveniently locking it.

"Shane!"

Jason came down the hallway two seconds later from hearing the shouting and covered her mouth with his hand. She went to push him off, but he put his finger to his lips and told her to shush. "Hey Shane," he called. "There's someone named Mitchie texting you. You know her?"

Shane opened the door immediately and ran towards his bunk to retrieve his cell phone. While he was looking for it, Jason pushed Emily in the bathroom and she immediately locked the door.

"Jason!"

"_Apparently he found his cell phone," _she thought to herself as she got in the shower. She knew she had to make this quick, so she took a ten minute shower and proceeded to brush her teeth and grab the hairbrush before she got out.

As she walked out the door, Shane threw her over his shoulder and proceeded to run around the bus like a mad man before depositing her on the couch in the game room. She bounced on the couch and Joe immediately started tickling her.

"Jason! Nate! Help!"

The two boys ran in and smiled at the sight before them. Shane had Emily pinned under his legs, thrashing everywhere as he tickled her and Emily was trying to fight him off. There were tears in her eyes when Shane started to tickle under her armpits.

Shane looked at his brothers who were cracking up in the doorway. "A little help here guys?" he asked when he paused for a minute to let Emily catch her breath. Evil smirks found their way onto the boys' faces and they all tackled Emily on the couch. Being her brothers, they immediately found her most ticklish spots.

Ten minutes passed and they finally let Emily up. The tears were still falling and she immediately pulled her legs up to her chest and rolled into fetal position. Jason finally took pity on her and pulled her into his arms.

"Aww Em, we're sorry," he cooed as if he was talking to a baby. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder."No you're not," she whined. Shane smiled and rubbed her back a little and then messed up her hair.

"Hey! I don't mess up your hair!"

Shane laughed and then headed out of the back room to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he heard a loud shriek before he felt his twin jump on his back and attempt to put him in a headlock. It worked for about two seconds… but then the dad intervened.

"That's it you two," he said coming over and pulling his daughter off Shane's back. "We have a gig tonight and I can't have one of you hurt." He sat them both down on different sides of the table and told them not to move like they were two year olds. They nodded to their father, but when he turned around Shane kicked Emily in the shins.

"OW! Shane!"

Paul turned around and looked pointedly at his son. "Shane, what did you do?" Emily was holding her leg and was silently crying. Paul leaned down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Daddy," she whined and put her head on his chest.

Shane and Paul looked at Emily with their eyes wide. When Emily came in to live with them, they didn't want to force her to call them "mom" and "dad" because the family she knew had just been taken away from her. She had just stopped calling them Mr. and Mrs. Grey a week and a half ago.

Paul wrapped his arms around his daughter and led her over to the couch. She sat down and her father rolled her jeans up to inspect her shin. Instead of a red mark in the shape of Shane's shoe on her shin, there was a giant bruise.

"Shane! What the heck did you kick her with?" Paul scolded as he lightly touched the bruise to check how tender it was. Shane stood up and looked down at his feet. "Dad, I'm wearing slippers! That's why I didn't think I would hurt her."

Paul looked down at Emily who was trying her best to hide her face in his chest. With a little bit of effort, he peeled her away from his chest and looked her in the eyes.

"Where did that bruise come from?"

Emily looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

"Emily Kathryn Grey don't lie to me!"

She looked down at the floor and whispered "I just bruise easily. I hit the chair when the bus jerked last night." Paul seemed to believe her, but Shane had a doubting look on his face. Their father got up and told them he was going to start breakfast.

"What do you guys want?" he asked. Shane replied with waffles and Emily said she wasn't hungry.

"Emily what's going on?" Shaen whispered when his father was busy making batter for the waffles. She looked at him innocently. "What do you mean?" He gave her a look that made the smile immediately disappear from her face.

"There's something going on I'm not stupid. If you don't tell me now, I'll get Jason involved cause I know for a fact he can get anything out of anybody."

She smirked at him. Her brother could do a lot of things, but one thing he couldn't do was admit defeat. "No, you won't cause you want me to tell you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Shane knew she had a point, but for once in his life he was going to swallow his pride. He took her by her hand and lead her into the back room with the bunks and banged on the bathroom door.

"Jason I need you!"

"Shane it's not that hard. Just find the remote and push the big red button."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid Jase! Emily's hiding something."

Three seconds later Jason came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He looked at Shane and then at Emily who was lying on her bunk facing the wall. "Let me finish," he said taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and going back in the bathroom.

When he came back out, Jason and Shane walked over to Emily to find her taking a nap. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," Jason whispered as he carefully shook her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at her two brothers. Then, realizing why they were standing over her, she hid her head under the pillow because she was lying on the blanket.

"Hey, hey. None of that," Shane said pulling the pillow off her head. "Now why did Shane drag me out of the bathroom?"

"He needed someone to tell him how good his hair looks?" Emily said uneasily. Jason looked at Shane for confirmation but he gave him a look that said "I'm not THAT stupid."

"Why did you pull me out here Shane?" he asked. Shane sat down on Emily's bunk and grabbed her leg that he had kicked earlier. He rolled up her pants like dad had done and showed Jason the big bruise. "She told dad she bumped into a chair last night."

Jason's eyes widened and he looked at his sister. "Why would you lie to dad?" he asked a little angry. She looked up at him. "Who said I lied?" Shane gave her a look and looked at Jason. "Because this bruise is at least a month old," he explained "and you've been with us for about three weeks. Now what or who did this?"

Emily bit her lip and pulled a letter out from under her pillow. She handed it to Jason and closed her eyes. "He did," she said as Jason opened the envelope. His eyes got really big and Shane started to get nervous. "Jase?"

"Emily who is this?" Jason asked, ready to rip the letter in his hand.

"He's my ex boyfriend."


	10. Chapter 9

_Emma,_

_Don't think that just because you move away I won't find you. I know what you're thinking and you can't hide forever. I will find you, and no one can protect you. I've proven that once. Don't make me go after the little Jonas' to get a hold of you._

_You know who_

Paul read over the note two more times and looked up at his three oldest children. Shane was sitting across from his father with a pillow in his hands to control his anger. He broke the stress ball about ten minutes ago. Jason sat next to Shane with Emily leaning on his shoulder looking upset and a little guilty.

"Emily," Paul said softly to get her attention. "You seriously dated this guy?" She nodded her head. "About a year ago. I thought he was a good guy, but then he changed." Paul knew he would regret asking the question, but he asked it anyway.

"How'd he change?"

Emily took a deep breath.

"After we were dating for four months, he called me his property and tried to make me…"

Jason tightened his grip around her shoulders in encouragement. "You can tell us Em," he whispered.

"He tried to make me have sex with him."

The room was quiet. They were all staring at her with their mouths wide open until Paul leaned forward and picked his daughter up in his arms. She cuddled into his chest as he gently combed his fingers through her hair. "Emily… did he?" His voice was shaking.

She smiled slightly and shook her head no. "No. I, uh, kind of kicked him in my attempt to get away and he crumpled down on the floor. I ran away after that, and he's been trying to contact me ever since."

Paul smiled with pride at his daughter for defending herself, but it immediately left his face when she said he's been trying to contact her ever since. He continued to run his fingers through his daughter's hair, but mouthed to Shane to go call their head of security, Big Rob. This guy wasn't coming anywhere near his family.

Shane stood up and left the room, taking out his cell phone in the process. Jason watched his brother leave the room and then turned back to his father. He had to smile at the two of them. Emily had mentioned to him that she was a little afraid to get close to her real dad because her old father never paid attention to her, and when he did, it was to tell her how stupid she was.

Emily yawned lightly, even though it was only six o'clock. Not only did the bus wake her up extremely early and Joe annoys her to no end, but hiding the secret about her ex was making her anxious and scared. Not for herself, but for Nate and Frankie. She stayed up most of the night, thinking he was going to show up on the bus somehow.

"I guess we should get her to her bunk," she heard her dad whisper to Jason. "But dad, she hasn't eaten anything all day. And we're on a bus so that's not a good combination."

"She'll be okay," Paul said. "I'll just make chocolate chip waffles tomorrow morning. She can't resist those." The two of them laughed and carefully carried her to the back of the bus. Jason pulled back the curtain to her bed and Paul laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams baby girl," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Jason stayed behind for an extra minute and ran his hand through his sister's hair. "I know you're awake," he whispered.

Emily opened her eyes, but Jason could tell she wanted to go to sleep. "Am I that obvious?" Jason nodded and smiled down at her. "I can see the dark circles under the makeup, now that I'm looking for it. You need to get some sleep before you make yourself sick."

She didn't say anything, but look over at the door to the game room where she could hear Nate and Frankie playing guitar hero. Jason ran his hand through her hair and pulled her into his lap. "I promise nothing will happen to them, Em. They're my little brothers too you know?" She nodded and dropped her head back on the pillow. She was determined to not fall asleep, but Jason ruined those plans when he started humming some random tune to get her to sleep.

To Emily's dismay, it did work.

Jason entered the area of the bus with the couch to find his parents, Shane and Big Rob, huddled around and talking in hushed voices. He sat down next to his brother and his mother looked up at him.

"How is she?"

"I finally got her to sleep. She's worried about Nate and Frankie so she hasn't slept in a while. I'm kind of worried about what's gonna happen if we ever meet up with this guy."

"Well, no matter what, he's not getting anywhere near Emily," Big Rob commented. He had determination written all over his face.

Everyone in the meeting nodded and began talking about how they were going to handle the situation. The whole Grey family would have extra security until they found out who this guy was and made sure he had no way of coming anywhere near them. The fact that the letter was addressed to the venue where the Grey relatives would send mail, meant this guy had inside information, and that scared Denise. She didn't want her children getting hurt.

"I think we should all call it a night," Paul commented when he saw it was 10:45. "We have to get to the hotel by seven and then get you guys ready for a press conference at nine thirty." Everyone agreed and Big Rob went up front to ride with Jeff, the driver.

At about two o'clock in the morning, Shane woke up and saw Emily sitting up on the bed staring at the wall.

"Emmy?"

Shane was the only one allowed to call her that.

"Hey Shane," she whispered.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head no.

Shane got up and took her by the hand out of the bunk area. Emily sat on the couch and Shane went into the kitchen. He made two turkey sandwiches with extra mustard and grabbed two cans of regular coke out of the fridge so Nate wouldn't kill them for drinking his diet.

He took the food over to Emily and placed it on the table. He then went over to the DVD case and took out his all-time favorite movie.

"The little mermaid?" Emily asked.

"Duh."

"This is because you guys are doing that remake next week isn't it?"

"Hey either way, this is a good movie."

Emily agreed with him on that and quickly devoured her sandwich in two minutes. Shane laughed at her and hit the play button on the remote. The two of them got comfortable and watched the movie until they both fell asleep on the couch.

Emily had a haunting feeling in her stomach that something was going to happen. She didn't know when, but something was going to happen. And it wasn't good.


	11. Chapter 10

Denise woke up early the next day, and went to go check on her children. Jason was asleep, Nate was half off the bed, so she quickly helped him back in and covered him up, and Frankie was out like a light with a webkinz in his hand.

She pulled the curtain aside for Shane's bed, but couldn't find him anywhere. She looked across at Emily's bunk and saw she was missing too. All the color drained from her face. '_Please tell me their still on the bus."_

She ran out of the bunk area and into the kitchen area. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the sight before her. Shane was sleeping on one side of the couch and Emily on the other with their feet meeting in the middle. She couldn't help herself; she went back to her room and grabbed her camera. There was no way this was ever going to happen again.

Paul stumbled into the kitchen next and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He smiled at his wife and headed straight for the fridge. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He pulled out the pancake mix, eggs and milk out of the fridge and the chocolate chips out of the freezer area. "I promised I would make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, and I keep my promises." Denise smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed him on his shoulder and laid her head against his back.

"Who do I wake up first?" she asked.

Paul looked at the twins sleeping on the couch and then the empty soda cans in front of them. "The ones who weren't up half the night on a sugar high." Denise looked at him questioningly and he pointed to the empty soda cans. She chuckled and headed into the back to wake her other three children.

Emily rolled over on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position, and ended up kicking Shane off the couch. He fell off with a loud thump, and continued to sleep on the floor. Paul chuckled to himself and put the pancake batter on the skillet.

"Pancakes?" Frankie asked. He pulled on his dad's shirt, trying to make himself taller so he could see the stove. Paul laughed and gave Frankie a one armed hug. "Yup, your favorite," He said as he poured the chocolate chips on top. Frankie put his hand in the bag of chocolate chips and pulled out a handful, of chips.

"Franklin!" Paul scolded. He took the little chips out of Frankie's hand and left three. "Breakfast is almost ready, go wake up Shane and Emily."

A grin spread across Frankie's face as he ran to the couch and jumped on top of Shane. He didn't wake up right away, so he started jumping up and down and pushing his shoulder. Still nothing.

"Shane!"

Well, he didn't wake Shane, but he sure woke up Emily. She jumped up with her eyes wide and ended up twisting herself and falling off the couch. No idea how that was accomplished.

"No! Jason took the banana!"

Obviously, Emily was still half asleep. When she looked up and saw her father and Frankie looking at her like she was crazy, she smiled and said "Never mind."

Her father laughed at her and put the stack of pancakes on the table. Nate and Jason walked in at that time and immediately took some (okay all but one) of the pancakes and put them on their own plates before stuffing their face.

"Hey those are mine!" Emily shouted as she jumped up to the table. Jason put another forkful in his mouth and pointed to the one lonely pancake that was smaller than all the others left on the plate. She decided to take the fork out of her older brother's hand and eat his breakfast while she sat in his lap.

"Hey!" Joason shouted with a mouthful of food. He tried to take his fork back, but Emily got brave and stabbed him with it. "OW!"

Emily laughed and continued eating his breakfast. She took one more bite before Jason lifted her up and tossed her on top of a still sleeping Shane. Apparently having a 105 pound 16 year old thrown on you is a more effective wake-up call than a jumping five year old.

"Jason!"

"Emily get off!"

"Make me!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You were born first!"

"Hey!"

Shane rolled over and landed on top of Emily on the floor. He immediately started tickling her, and tried to hold her down tighter with his legs. Since he was on top of her stomach instead of her legs, Emily had a little surprise up her sleeve.

She swiftly swung her legs to the right, wrapped them around Shane's stomach and (Somehow) effectively pushed him with her legs onto his back and sat on his stomach.

"I win!" she shouted.

"No chance!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Shane asked as he helped himself to more pancakes.

"NO!" They both shouted.

"SHANE ADAM AND EMILY KATHRYN STOP IT NOW!"

The twins looked up at their father and gave him identical puppy dog faces. Jason and Nate laughed at them, knowing as much as "Danger" used that pout it never worked… it might work on _daddy's little girl _though.

"Don't give me that," Paul scolded. _Or not._ He pointed to opposite sides of the table and Shane and Emily complied. Emily sat close to dad and Shane sat next to Jason. They each took three pancakes and began to devour them just as fast as Nate and Jason.

Denise came through the side door of the bus at that time and walked in with Big Rob. They both sat at the table and looked at the kids. "Okay guys, we need to talk."

Everyone became deathly quiet. Shane and Emily stopped eating and Jason and Nate looked up from their card game. Paul took his wife's hand and turned to his children with a serious expression.

"We can't take the chance of this guy getting close to any of you kids. He's probably just some sixteen year old punk, but that's-."

Suddenly he saw his daughter biting her lip and staring at the last bite of the pancake she had left on her plate. "He is just some sixteen year old punk, right Emily?"

"Uh," she started. "More like a twenty year old punk," she said in a low voice. Her brother's eyes widened and her dad got into "over-protective-dad" mode.

"TWENTY!" he shouted. "YOU DATED A TWENTY YEAR OLD!"

"Of course not!" she said, trying to control her anger so she wouldn't yell at her father. "I was fourteen and he was eighteen! It was cool for a freshman to date a senior."

"I don't find it cool!" he said, trying to calm down.

"I don't find it cool anymore either obviously!" she shouted. She quickly got up from the table and went over to her bunk. She took an old photo album her and the boys were going through a couple nights ago when they had been bored and came back to the table.

She sat down next to her father again and flipped straight to the back of the book. There weren't many pictures in the back, but she flipped to one page with three pictures on it. Two of them were her in a long dress and smiling, the other was a boy who looked like a typical jock in a tux was putting a small corsage with white flowers on her wrist.

"That's him," she said.

He was tall, looked like a football player, and had red hair. He smiled genuinely at the camera, but his eyes held something that just made Jason's skin crawl and his older brother warning bells begin to go off.

Paul took the photo from the album and handed it to Big Rob. "Now we just age that by two years I guess," he said as Big Rob glared down at the photo.

"I'll show this to the rest of the guys. He isn't getting anywhere these five."

With that, Big Rob left.

Nate put his arm around his sister's shoulders, feeling completely useless at the moment. She smiled over at him and turned around so she was no longer facing the table.

"Come on guys. You got a show to do tonight! Let's go!"

With that, she ran to the back of the bus where they kept all their instruments and picked up Nate's favorite guitar. The boys joined her about a minute later, and they all started playing the song they were performing that afternoon.

Emily looked around at her brothers and smiled. No matter what happened now, she was never alone. She had her real family and a brand new life that was just beginning.

"Okay now," Kevin said grabbing his guitar. "And one, two, three…"

"Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she only sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time whoa  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows…"

Now Emily will always know her brothers will always be there for her. No matter what.


End file.
